The present invention relates to the orderly storage of laundry items. More specifically, it relates to an arrangement for preventing the loss of small laundry items.
In every household there exists the problem of keeping track of small laundry items, most problematic are the freewheeling socks. Everyone has met the sock bandit, the unexplainable force that makes off with, most frequently, one sock of a matching pair. Usually, the sock turns up a short time later but more often than not after you've lost your need for it.
A variety of bags have been developed for storage of laundry items U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,119 to McEwen discloses a laundry container having a large bag with a small bag permanently attached thereto. The McEwen invention was developed to be used by launderers cleaning laundry from a large variety of people. The large bag was for the larger clothes items while the smaller bag was for the smaller items. The smaller bag was not removable but acted as a process to wash all the laundry together yet keep it separated so that the smaller items were not lost. The invention is not for continuous storage until full, it pertains to use only at the time of wash.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 134,134 to Kyle discloses a laundry basket apparently to be used with clothesline hanging. The basket has two open, non-washable pouches attached to the basket to store clothespins.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,482 to Lyon discloses a washing bag to be used with laundry. The bag is washable and sealable and made from a mesh-like material that withstands wear from washing. The bag is not attachable to any other surface and is generally for large laundry items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,834 to Desnick discloses a soap bag for storing soap in the bath. The bag is constructed from a mesh like material and has a strap/hook arrangement for hanging in the shower. It is not necessarily washable or durable for automatic wash. The open end is sealable.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,967 to Tsuyoshi discloses a laundry net for washing clothes maintained therein. The net is primarily for large clothes items having no means for separating the smaller items. The net is washable and sealable having a unique construction which allows its contents to obtain equal washing from all positions.